Ne m'oublie pas
by SomeSunglasses
Summary: Petit one shot sans prétention. La toute jeune latina se réfugie dans la forêt, et fait une rencontre dont elle se rappellera toujours...


**Ceci est mon premier " vrai " one shot, je le décris comme fait " sans prétention " dans le sens où je ne prétends absolument pas avoir des qualités pour l'écriture, de plus, j'ai fait lire ce texte à seulement deux personnes, dont une que je remercie allègrement pour avoir corriger mes erreurs :)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques qui pourraient me faire avancer, have fun.**

* * *

><p><em>- Wooa. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud !<em>

_Je me suis assise au bord d'un arbre, sentant dans mon dos, à travers mon débardeur sali par la terre, la forme des écorces frotter contre mes brûlures dû au soleil. Je baissa ma tête dans mes genoux, recroquevillée sur moi même, en regardant mes pieds sales et boueux, rouges eux aussi. Je m'étais encore une fois retrouvée dans un sale état, maman allait encore me crier dessus, et je savais que si elle me voyait comme ça, je n'aurais pas de cadeau pour mon anniversaire et même si j'y étais habituée, j'aurai aimé avoir quelque chose pour mes dix ans. Je me suis mise à pleurer en silence, toujours toute seule, derrière cet arbre et sous cette chaleur accablante. Mes larmes chaudes coulaient le long de mon visage fin et bronzé, toujours en silence. J'y étais habituée, à ces larmes. Elles venaient sans prévenir, seulement quand j'étais seule, et toujours après que je me sois faite maltraitée par les jeunes de mon quartier. LimaHigh Adjacent, qu'ils disent, tous des lâches ! Ils s'en prennent toujours au plus petits, et moi, j'en prenais toujours plein la gueule. Je revenais toujours à ma maison pleine de blessure, et je repartais le lendemain recouverte de pansements, et on se moquait de moi, me les arrachait et me repoussait au sol. J'avais depuis développé un sens de l'agilité qui me permettais de les éviter, de me cacher, et du haut de mes 9 ans, je m'étais déjà battue d'innombrable fois, et j'étais même fière quand je triomphais contre mon adversaire, en gagnant à chaque fois un peu de reconnaissance de la part des autres. Mais j'étais encore petite et trop souvent le souffre douleur des adolescents qui rentraient du collège, et se défoulaient de leur mauvaise journée en m'insultant. Je relevais la tête, et je me rappelais de l'endroit où j'étais cachée. Cette forêt était le seul endroit calme où on pouvait se reposer, à presque une heure de marche de mon quartier. J'avais couru jusqu'ici sans même m'en être rendu compte, pieds nus. Ils me faisaient incroyablement mal, mais la terre humide malgré le soleil les rafraîchissait, atténuant la douleur. J'essuyais mes yeux gonflés, quand quelqu'un m'interpella :_

« Tu saignes. »

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'image à laquelle je faisais face. Une petite fille, comme moi, à peine plus grande, avec ces cheveux blonds, fins, et magnifique. Un ange. J'ai sérieusement pensé que j'étais face à un ange et je dois avouer que j'ai même cru voir des ailes ! Je me frotta encore les yeux de manière plus accentuée et relevais mon visage vers elle. Elle était toujours là, je ne rêvais pas._

« Tu saignes ! Répéta la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils. »  
>« Pardon ? »<br>« Tu as du sang sur ta joue. Tu as mal ? Dit elle d'un air inquiet. »  
>« Non, ça va. T'es … t'es qui ? Lui demandais-je en bredouillant. »<p>

_Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'abaissa vers moi. Elle était vraiment très jolie, tout le contraire de moi. Elle était toute propre, habillée d'une petite jupe bleu ciel, et d'un débardeur rose pâle. Elle avait la peau claire. Elle approcha son visage près du mien, et je pu sentir son souffle frais contre ma joue. Le mien devînt saccadé, je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je ressentais, mon ventre n'était plus qu'une boule lourde mais pourtant très agréable, je rougissais et mes yeux atteignaient une taille dont j'ignorais l'existence. Elle posa ses doigts frais sur ma joue abîmée, et je gémis sous la douleur. Elle fronça encore les sourcils pendant une très courte seconde et sorti de sa poche un pansement rose pailleté, et le colla sur ma blessure. Elle y déposa un petit baiser furtif. Je cru rêver. Je ne me sentais plus, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, mes jambes tremblaient comme elles n'avaient jamais tremblé, et moi j'étais là, à la regarder. Mes yeux foncés par la violence de mon enfance se plongèrent dans ses yeux bleus_ remplis _d'innocence. J'avais en face de moi une enfant. Une enfant dans toute son innocence, dans toute sa pureté, dans tout ce qui adoucissait ce monde que je trouvais cruel et sans espoir. Elle souriait. Accroupie devant moi, elle souriait. Personne ne __m'avait encore jamais donné la chance de pouvoir avoir un tel sourire devant mes yeux, et en plus, il était pour moi. Un coup de vent traversa la forêt silencieuse, laissant le parfum de la jolie blonde me traversée, accentuant mon malaise. Et sans même que je m'en rende compte, elle avait passé ses bras en dessous des miens, et me tirait doucement vers elle, pour me relever, et m'attira dans une étreinte douce et fraîche, qui me fit perdre la tête. Ses cheveux aux couleurs du blé, doux et fins glissaient dans ma nuque, ce qui me donna un frisson et je sentis une larme couler. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais la mienne. Encore. Je pleurais encore, mais cette fois, quelqu'un m'avait _****_vue. Elle retira son visage de mon cou et sécha cette larme que je haïssais déjà. Mes sourcils se froncèrent mais mon visage redevint vite aussi lisse de vent en voyant à nouveau son sourire se former sur son visage. Tout était parfait. J'avais devant moi la perfection._

« Britt ? Chérie ? Reviens, on rentre ! »

_Elle tourna la tête et la retourna vers moi, avec un petit air triste accentué par ses petits sourcils relevés. Elle me regarda attentivement et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le__ choc, et mon cœur chanta sous cette incroyable sensation de bonheur, une main attrapa la mienne, et glissa ses doigts entre les miens dans un souffle, se déposait ces derniers mots dans mon oreille. « Ne m'oublie pas. »  
>Quand je rouvris les yeux, plus rien. La forêt était vide, silencieuse, toujours aussi accablante de chaleur, et moi, j'étais debout, un air perdu sur mon visage, où se trouvait un morceau de perfection, un pansement rose au milieu de ma peau foncée et sale, au milieu de la petite fille que j'étais, qui n'étais plus une enfant depuis longtemps déjà, et qui, en quelques minutes, avait retrouvée toute la beauté de l'innocence sur un pansement et un baiser.<em>

« Tannie ? Tanniiiiie ? Réveille toi … » Souffla la blonde dans un gémissement.  
>« Mmmh. » Murmurais-je.<br>« Bon anniversaire. »

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Le réveil affichait 04h08. Effectivement, depuis deux minutes, j'avais 18. Je passa mes bras autour de son cou et bougea mes hanches pour me coller contre elle. J'attrapais son visage dans mes mains chaudes et déposèrent un baiser innocent sur ses lèvres, avant de reposer ma tête sur son épaule, allongée à côté d'elle, je pouvais sentir son souffle et sa respiration contre mon corps.

« Merci Britt. Je t'aime. »  
>« Moi aussi. »<p>

Tout était parfait. Oui, parfait. Car non seulement je ne t'avais pas oubliée, mais en plus, je t'avais retrouvée.


End file.
